Waiting
by ilsec
Summary: Barney finally tells Robin and what happens? She runs off to France! Don't worry though. She'll be back. Barney/Robin, set end season 4 beginning season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Got it divided into chapters!! Please comment. First ever fanfic.**

"Robin I… I need to tell you something." Barney looked at her from where he stood next to the couch.

"Can it wait Barney? I'm kinda swamped with all this party stuff." Robin was rushing around the kitchen making food for Ted's 31st birthday party.

"Yeah sure. No. Yes! No… No I really need to tell you now."

_Now kids, it had taken a week of your Uncle Barney reciting dozens of different speeches to me, Lily, and Marshall to get to this point. So when Robin walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel,_

"What is it Barney?"

_He knew exactly what he was going to say._

"Robin I'm in love with you. I know, I know, but I'm Barney. I don't fall in love… Well… I did. With you. And whenever I see you with anyone else it kills me and I think the only way I can stay just friends with you is if you stop dating other guys and the only thing I can do for you to do that is this-

Scherbatzcy, will you go out with me? On a date? A REAL date?"

_Unfortunately there's one thing Barney didn't count on. You see, when Robin came out of the kitchen, looked up at him and smiled; Barney forgot all of that. Instead he did this-_

Barney kissed her. Robin blinks in surprise and at first it seems like she's gonna pull away, she should pull away, she knows that. Barney Stinson was kissing her.

Womanizing, flirty, idiotic, play boy Barney.

She should pull away, smack him, and kick him out of the apartment right now!... But _**Barney**_ was kissing her.

Funny, caring, laser tag playing, always smiling Barney… Instead of pulling away she grabbed a hold of his tie pulling him closer.

Finally Barney pulled away gently resting his forehead against hers. "I love you… Go out with me?" She kissed him again pulling him toward her room.

*-*-*End Chapter 1*-*-*


	2. Chapter 2

_Now kids, what happened next isn't exactly PG so let's just skip ahead a couple hours to when Barney woke up._

Barney woke up and grinned, rolling over. "Hook up-" He looked at the empty bed next to him. "Five…"

For the first time in his life Barney was upset that the girl he had hooked up with was gone when he woke up.

He sighed and stared at the empty space in the bed next to him where Robin should be until finally he picked up the note that was sitting on her pillow.

'Barney-

This isn't a no. But you said something that I'm not sure I can say back and that I'm not sure you meant. I'm going on vacation and will be back at the end of the summer, if you can go that long without sleeping with any bimbos then you'll get your yes. Call and E-mail me. PLEASE!

-Robin'

He read it again. And again. And again. He re-read it until he had it completely memorized. After awhile, he finally got up and pulled on his clothes, heading to the living room.

_Alright kids now we need to rewind an hour to when Robin woke up._

Robin yawned and blinked. She was laying in her bed pressed up against Barney with his arm gently wrapped around her waist. She re-closed her eyes smiling slightly, ready to just lie there until Barney woke-up…

Until she remembered what he had said before she got him on the bed.

Her eyes snapped open and she climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake Barney. She tugged on her clothes and walked up to the living room where she had a panic attack until Lily walked in.

"Oh my God, Lily! what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!" Robin ran over grabbing Lily.

"About what?" Lily blinked.

"Barney! He kissed me and I… I kissed him back! And he told me that he loved me and asked me out and I… Well, we…"

"Yeah I don't wanna know. But he told you! Oh thank God he told your!" Lily started jumping up and down, clapping.

"Wait you know?" Robin blinked.

Lily nodded shame faced.

"And you didn't tell me?"

Lily shuffled her feet.

"That must have killed you!"

Lily nodded crying a little.

"Oh Lil!" Robin hugged her.

"He made me promise! Oh Robin, every time you came in with a new boyfriend he was dying inside. I had no idea that Barney could feel like that…" Lily sniffled. "But he told you! And you…" Lily grinned and made a noise that obviously implied sex.

Robin blushed.

"So what now? Cause Robin you can't just sleep with him and run. It'll kill him."

Robin was quiet for a moment. "I'm going to France."

*-*-*End Chapter 2*-*-*


	3. Chapter 3

"You're what?!" Lily scream whispered.

"Lily, I can't! I mean… I can't! I want to, I _really_ do, but I can't! I mean… It's Barney! Barney Stinson! The man who has slept with 200 different women! The man who plays laser tag and drinks scotch and calls every morning before I go on and helped me get my job so that I could stay in this country and watches movies with me and…" Robin's eyes bulged. "Oh God!"

"Robin…" Lily stared at her. "Do you have feelings for Barney?"

"No… No… No no no!" Robin started to panic. "No no no no no!............... Oh God I do!"

Lily hugged her. "Then why are you going to France?"

"Because I… I need to figure this out! Lily, I really want to climb back in that bed and lie there with him till he wakes up,"

Lily beamed at her.

"And that scares me!"

Lily frowned.

"The fact that I want to be with Barney scares me. Plus, if he really cares about me then why did he still sleep with all those girls? I mean… How long have you known?"

"…About nine months…"

"How many girls do you think Barney has slept with in those nine months? Even if he only slept with two bimbos a month that's still almost twenty girls since he told you. And I can't…" Robin sat down on the couch. "I have to be sure I won't end up hurt from this."

Lily sat down next to her. "So France?"

Robin nodded. "It just means that I'm gonna be gone for a few months…" She looked down for a moment then looked at Lily. "I've got it!"

Lily arched an eyebrow.

"Two months. IF Barney can go the time I'm gone without sex with **anyone** then I'll go out with him."

Lily thought for a moment. "That's actually a pretty good idea… It'll definitely prove whether or not he's ready to have a relationship…"

Robin winced.

"Sorry. To have a… Robin." Lily grinned.

"Okay, I need to pack and I need some paper and a pen."

_Your Aunt Robin then proceeded to pack with the help of your Aunt Lily. She placed the note on her pillow and even kissed your Uncle Barney lightly by way of a goodbye. Then she headed for the airport leaving Lily to explain to Barney._

*-*-*End Chapter 3*-*-*


	4. Chapter 4

_The summer that followed Barney waking up to find Robin gone was one of the longest summers of my life. Barney was still Barney in every sense but one- he didn't hook up with ANYONE. At first it wasn't that bad…_

**Day 1**

"I can do this!" Barney scoffed sipping his scotch.

Marshall glanced at Ted who just nodded.

_But as the summer went by…_

**Day 30**

"This is gonna be harder than I thought…" Barney sipped more scotch watching a flousey at the bar.

"Yeah you did!" Marshall high fived Barney.

Barney grinned then frowned. "I'm serious though. This is gonna be harder than I thought." He forced himself to look away.

Ted just nodded.

_Barney started to get desperate._

**Day 47**

"Okay," Barney plopped down in the booth. "I've got an idea!"

"Idea for what?" Lily arched and eyebrow.

"Barney's been trying to think of a way to still come to the bar but not be tempted to do anything." Marshall explained.

"Exactly and my dear boys… And Lily… I have the perfect idea!" Barney signaled Wendy to bring a drink.

"And what's that?" Lily looked at him wearily.

"If I get tempted then I listen to my I-Pod." Barney set his I-Pod on the table and smiled very proud of himself.

Lily and Marshall both raised and eyebrow.

"I'll explain," Barney turned on the I-Pod. "I have created a play list on this I-Pod titled 'Robin Survival'. On this playlist I have all the news broadcasts from the last year, both her Robin Sparkles music videos, and the phone message we made when we were doing the Murtaugh list."

"Wow Barney that's… Actually pretty impressive…" Marshall blinked. Barney gave him his hell yeah nod. "In a mildly creepy staulker kinda way…"

"Creepy five?" Barney held up his hand and Ted slapped it out of pity.

_But we all knew he could only last so long before…_

**Day 53**

"I CAN'T DO IT!!" Barney banged his head on the table.

"Don't say that Barney! You're so close! You only have a week…" Lily gently stroked his hair looking at Marshall worriedly.

Ted just shook his head.

"But it's killing literally killing me Lil!" Barney moaned.

"Figuratively." Ted corrected taking a sip of his beer. Barney groaned and Marshall shook his head at him.

"I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't press my suits! All I do all day is lay on my couch and watch old Metro One episodes over and over and over and over…" Barney let out a choked sob.

Lily looked at Marshall for help. "Just think about all the sex you'll have when Robin gets back!" Marshall blerted out in desperation. Everyone stared at him then Barney smirked.

"You got a good point there Erickson…"

_And every night I called Robin and proudly reported that Barney was still bimbo free._

**Day 60**

"ONE O'CLOCK!!!!" Barney declared for the tenth time since he came into the bar.

Marshall almost dropped his beer in surprise at the loud declaration.

"We know Barney!" Ted dropped his head on the table.

"Oh be nice guys!" Lily said mildly offended. "It's cute that he's excited."

Marshall stared at her.

"I mean it's so nice that you're excited about Robin getting back. Just be careful when you run up to her in your heels, you might fall."

Ted and Marshall high-fived her. Barney winced.

"Very funny. You guys try going three months without having sex of any kind then you can talk." Barney sipped his scotch.

"You mean you didn't even...." Marshall moved his right hand and arched an eyebrow.

"Marshall. Please." Barney scoffed. "If I go three months with out sex that's ENTIRELY. I never do anything half way."

"Wow Barney I'm…" Ted blinked. "Really impressed…"

"Impressed five!" Barney held up his hand which Ted immeadiatly slapped. He leaned back, took a sip of scotch, then proudly declared- "ONE O'CLOCK!!"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Marshall groaned.

_So kids at 12:30 we left for the airport, ariving there at 12:50. Your Uncle Barney ran the entire way to Robin's gate and stood there watching it and waiting for her to come out._

"Flight 384: Paris to New York now unloading" Was heard over the intercom and Barney held his breath.

People filled off and Barney didn't even register a face until she came out, from there it was like a scene from a movie. She looked around trying to spot him until finally their eyes met; she smiled, he smiled, she dropped her bags, and ran straight into his open arms. He kissed her deeply and spun around once holding her to him. They continued to stand like that till Ted cleared his throat reminding them that the others were there.

Robin smiled sheepishly and went around hugging them all. They walked with out to the two cabs that were waiting (Ted suggested two cabs because five people wouldn't fit into one… Plus he didn't want to have to watch Robin and Barney make out the entire drive), loaded up her stuff, and split up; Tead, Marshall ,and Lily climbing in one cab while Barney and Robin climbed in the other.

Once they were in the cab Robin snuggled up close to Barney and kissed him lightly.

Barney wrapped his arm around her. "Miss me Scherbatsky?" He grinned.

"You have no idea…" Robin smiled back.


End file.
